


Not Hot Enough for Miami

by Anonymous



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dresses, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Mark, Short & Sweet, beta!Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan leaves for Miami for a bit and Mark goes into heat.Mark is kidnapped and needs a rescuer.Short and Sweet owoBy 'Fanfic Anon' on Tumblr, where the fic came to be by one simple omegaverse post by Wilfcrd.Yes, I am Fanfic Anon.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Miami Heat

It was unknown how long he laid there, tired, alone, fearful. His heart constantly would race at the smallest sound, a footstep? A whisper? The door was a portal to a better place, but he didn’t want to move. Heat creeped through his veins, burning. 

“Ethan, please… come…”

Miami could have easily been reached by a plane, just a few dollars and a few hours he’d be there. But Mark didn’t want to move. To breath. Everything caused pain. Eating would make him nauseous, smells would make him cry, the softness of the couch was the only way he could escape. He looked out the window into the street, the same one someone looked in to see him and Ethan having a wholesome meal with a few sex toys. But those memories made Mark’s stomach tighten into a knot.

Mark was not sure how long he could handle the pain. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to alert other alphas of his situation. He wanted his Alpha, Ethan. 

Mark painfully reached over to the coffee table in front of him, and shakily grabbed a glass of water. He tried swallowing it, but even that was difficult. His body felt as if it were on fire, a fire that could only be quenched by his alpha. 

He felt hot, but cold at the same time. Blankets and nakedness didn’t help at all. Sweat dripped down his face, freezing cold. Black flecks started to fill Mark’s vision, a tunnel of swirling whites and blacks. All seemed to slow, to darken.

“Ethan…”

The door opened, white light filling Marks vision. 

“Mark? Marki-moo?” A familiar, sweet voice called out, making Mark jump up with joy. That sweet nickname, one that had to be edited out of every Unus Annus video created.

“I’m here!” Mark coughed out, trying to wipe the sweat off his forehead, “You’re here!”

Mark couldn't believe it. Those hours had felt like days, days like years. Ethan was here, and it was the best thing. Mark suddenly felt better, his fever going down. 

Ethan looked down at Mark, still holding onto his suitcase.

“Why is it hotter than five ovens in here?” Ethan asked, confusion filling his expression. Mark rolled his eyes, and tried to sit up fully on the couch. 

“You’re a beta, you should be able to smell it,” Mark sighed at the clueless man in front of him. Ethan may have been a beta, but he was also a baby. Mark was an omega, and started his heats at a young age. It was always a bother, and medicines could help an omega in heat, but couldn’t stop it. Mark used lots of those meds, but he ran out right at the heat started. And if he could barely move from couch to couch, going to the pharmacy would be walking through a burning, lego filled hell.

“Oh. Great, you’re in heat.” Ethan sighed, shaking his head, “What do you need?” Ethan didn’t even have a second to realize what he asked before Mark pounced on him, grabbing at Ethans shirt with a pathetic moan.

“I need you, Crankie~” Mark moaned, looking up at Ethan with large, aroused eyes. 

Ethan felt himself get hard, seeing his fellow YouTuber in this stance. He wasn’t normally a top, but something about this situation screamed for Ethan to go down hard on the sweet, supple Markiplier. Something about his new curves, his pouty lips. Ethan ripped off Marks robe, revealing his chest and little belly poking out. He then shoved Mark into the couch, sucking at his neck with his teeth. Mark made a small peep, but then moaned with ecstasy. 

Ethan then rammed himself into Mark, making Mark cry out with joy. Ethan quickly backed off, freaked out by Mark’s outburst.

“It’s ok, Ethan,” Mark cooed, “It’s natural.”

Ethan then thrust into Mark again and again, starting to his g-spot. Ethan kept biting at Mark’s neck and chest, drawing a little blood to his dismay. But Mark seemed ot be ok with him. A huge smile filled his face as he whimpered with joy. 

“I-I-I’m gonna cAAAA!!” Mark orgasmed intensly, with Ethan cumming inside of the YouTuber. He tried to pull back, but there was too much pleasure between the two.

“Was I too rough with you?” Ethan panted, rolling off Mark onto the floor.

“No, It was perfect,” Mark slurred, a dopey smile on his face.

Then the doorbell rang. 

And both realized that the cursed window was open to the world.

“Fuck.”


	2. Tonight Imagine Me Gown and Ball...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dress play, lots of hating myself lol.

It was not a normal day. Mark, just before an Unus Annus video was going to be filmed, was kidnapped by a dragon. Well, more like a guy dressed in a cheap dragon costume and who forced Mark into a pink, poofy dress. 

Mark sat in a bedroom, a grimy and dark one. An old style computer sat in the corner of the room, which old, worn out pictures of ponies and Wilford Warfstache tapped all around. A fedora sat on a table, near the disgusting bed that didn’t even compare to the condom sausage that Ethan made. Mark could only guess that this man was a stereotypical fan guy- the obese brony stereotype no one even really thinks of these days. And a furry, or something along those lines. A roleplayer of sorts, Mark was trying to sort out the dragon thing and the pink dress. He was just hoping he didn’t have to put on a pair of tiny panties alongside it all. He wouldn’t of normally minded, but he was at the hands of some disgusting man, not Ethan.

Mark sat there, on the floor, using the light pink skirt of the dress to keep his butt from getting dirtied by the floor. The dress fit Mark pretty well, matter of factly. The waist wasn’t too suggestive with Mark’s slight curves. The chest cupped his moobs nicely, both comfortable and sexy at the same time. The puffiness of the skirt did try hide Mark’s nicely curved ass, but it was still visible under dress due to the slight tightness of the top of the skirt, and those strange meals that Mark had with Ethan and sex toys. Mark had to admit, when that dress was thrown at him and he was demanded to get into it, he was worried about tearing it with his newly acquired curves and chonk. 

But it fit nicely and it was mostly comfortable. But what Markiplier was not comfortable about was the sounds of footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door. They sounded heavy and unbalanced, that sounded like his kidnapper. Mark started to shake. He had no clue what this man wanted for him, but telling from the unusual stains on a picture of Darkiplier near the bed, he was sure it wasn’t a good thing. 

But then there was a battle cry. 

The sound of fast footsteps neared the door, and what sounded like a battle ensured. A screech of inhuman fear rang out, alongside the sounds of a baseball bat cracking into the back of someones head. 

The door opened. 

Ethan emerged, holding a baseball bat and wearing a black cloak. His eyes shone with determination and fearlessness, which made Mark’s heart swell. 

“Ethan!” Mark smiled, a small and suggestive smile, how are you doing?”

“Better, since I found you,” Ethan strolled up to Mark, and picked him up, bridal style, “What the fuck were you doing?” 

“Oh, you know, just being kidnapped by a dragon.” Mark blushed, feeling Ethan grab his thick thigh. Mark kissed Ethan on the cheek as he was carried down a flight of stairs and into the van. Mark still stayed in his dress, giving Ethan suggestive looks on the way to the filming place. 

The two hopped out of the car, still giving each other suggestive looks. Amy was waiting for them, giggling under her breath as she looked up and down the peculiarly dressed Mark. 

“Another way too enthusiastic fan?” Amy laughed, slapping Mark on the shoulder.

“Yup!” Mark replied, in his normal peppiness. He winked at Ethan, who blushed. They walked inside, Ethan following Mark to a bedroom.

“I’m gonna change.” Mark said, struggling with the dress. But Ethan ended up grabbing Mark by the shoulders, forcing him into the bed that laid in the middle of the room. Mark gasped with surprise at Ethan bit down on his neck, slowly ramming himself into Mark.

“What are you doing Ethan?” Mark gasped, “We film in a few minutes!”

“I’m the brave rescuer,” Ethan slurred, “Don’t I get my reward?” 

Mark blushed bright red, and grabbed his chest, “What, you want some of these babies?” Ethan tore the chest of the dress away, and started to nibble at Mark’s bitties. Mark sucked in a breath, moaning as he released the gasp of air from his lips. Ethan rambed into Mark’s member, making the youtuber moan with pleasure. 

Ethan forced himself into Mark, causing the dress to tear a little. Mark gasped, just out of pure shock and pleasure intermixing themselves inside his bosom. 

“Oh Yah!!!!” Ethan yelled, thrusting himself into Mark as hard as the small Youtuber could, causing the duo to orgasm at the same time. Mark panted hard, trying to get the dress off of himself. It was being difficult, but Ethan didn’t mind.

“You still look hot as hell, being my princess~” Ethan slurred.


End file.
